forget you
by stevenhyde999999999
Summary: This story take place after 4x24 what will happen if ezra forget everything in his life after college and especially aria.
1. chapter 1

Ezra was just now shot Aria world slowly crashed on her Seeing the man of her life she loves so much. On the ground with the gunshot wound In his stomach.

He was bleeding so bad Slowly loosing his consciousness. She was so afraid about him at that moment She thought in that moment that he would die In that moment she thought she'd never see him again.

Everyone around her screamed for help But she couldn 't Tears were running from her face She couldn 't think She couldn 't breathe It was as if someone had squeezed her lungs through her chest.

No one had the phone call for help Because Noel took their phones before. Hannah and Emily decided to go down from the roof Search Help find nearest phone somewhere. While the others stayed there with Aria Keep an eye on Ezra.

Aria in that moment was losing hope That someone will save Ezra's life. But suddenly something good happened Hannah and Emily rushed quickly to them. That They found the nearest phone And they called the ambulance And that ambulance will be here in a moment.

Aria sighed with relief that they would save him But still she was afraid That they won't save him in timeShe had her doubts that she would never see him again.

After a while The ambulance finally came They came to the roof Loaded Ezra on a stretcher And hurried off the roof with him.

Aria looked at them as they left with him And suddenly she decided to rush behind them too The girls shouted at her so she wouldn 't do it But she didn 't listen to them She didn t care about what will happen in that moment She knew it was dangerous because of A, But the only thing she wanted in that moment was to be with ezra.

Finally, they were not on the roof anymore She watched as they put Ezra on the ambulance. She quickly went to them and said to one of the guy from the ambulance that she is his girlfriend And that she wants to go to the hospital with them.

 **This is it my first chapter of this story i hope you will like this story i am sorry for my grammar its not so good i know haha leave me a review of what do you think about this story let me know what do you think about it thanks bye guys.**


	2. chapter 2

Aria walked through the hospital corridor She waited for it to hear the doctors if Ezra survived or not. Ezra was right now on surgery he has operation right now. In the spirit she hoped that he had survived.

Its already an hour that he is in the surgery now. She was still impatient in the hospital corridors So far no news about Ezra status did not come While she was waiting in the hospital The girls went with Alison to hide To the local new York theather Which custom Ezra family.

She's been tired of waiting for the news about Ezra She kept saying to herself what it takes them so long And what if something happened to him. But suddenly some doctors came to the waiting room They came directly to her And they said.

Doctor richard; You're Miss Aria Montgomery Who came to this hospital with Mr. Ezra Fitz.

Aria took a deep breath and said.

Aria; Yes it's me

The doctors smiled at her and said.

Doctor richard; So we are happy to announce that Mr. Fitz is completely fine and after the operation.

And how this doctor said that Aria breathed A sigh of relief.

Aria; Thank you very much that you saved him And where is he now.

Aria smiled at those doctors.

Doctor richard; He's in his room now where we carried him after the operation He's asleep right now But you can visit him right now if you want to.

Aria smiled at those doctors and nodded at them.

Aria; Thank you so much I'm going to visit him now.

The doctors nodded at her, and then they told her bye and they left away.

Aria was still standing in the hospital corridor She took a deep breath And she went to find Ezra's room.

She was walking through the corridors of the hospital When she suddenly saw the open door of one of the rooms She went over there and saw Ezra lying there on the bed he was sleeping. She stepped inside And she looked at Ezra as there strange lying on the bed She sighed and didn 't know what to say or what to do She decided to connect her hand with his hand.

And suddenly his eyes opened He woke up He looked at her And she smiled at him And she squeezed his hand more.

Aria; You'll be okay.

She said gently And he smiled slowly at her But then he looked at her strangely and said.

Ezra; Thank you very much But who are you do I know you.

He said curiously. He was confused because he didn 't remember her.

Aria looked at him strangely and said.

Aria; What...Ezra It's me aria.

She said Suddenly she was afraid that he forget her or something.

Ezra looked at her confused Tried to equip some aria But he could not equip someone like that.

Ezra; No excuse me I don 't remember you Actually, I don 't remember anything What happened What is the year now How long I was lying here.

Ezra suddenly started to ask aria continuous questions He began to panic a little.

Aria didn 't know what to do Does she have to call some doctor or something. So she decided to go find the nearest doctor.

When she came back with the doctor Ezra sat restlessly on the bed Tears were visible in his cheeks And Aria just prayed that the doctor will explain to them what's going on here.

Doctor Richard slowly looked at Ezra He studied him carefully. And said.

Doctor richard; Ezra... Aria told me you don 't remember anything. What do you really remember.

Ezra took a deep breath and tried to remember his life But unsuccessfully.

Ezra; I don 't know much I do remember that I graduated from college And then I don 't remember anything.

Ezra sighed and shook his head slowly He was disappointed that he didn 't remember anything

Doctor richard nodded slowly.

Doctor richard; ok ezra... What year do you think is today.

Ezra was thinking and then said.

Ezra; i dont know...2009

As he said that they were looking at him worried in their eyes. The doctor Richard didn't say anything yet and aria was worried.

Doctor Richard sighed heavily and said.

Doctor richard; ezra now its the year 2015.

As the doctor said that Ezra's eyes widened in shock he throught now that he dont remember his life for 6 years now.

He started to be said again and dont know what to do.

Ezra; Where are my parents and where is Jackie at all.

Oh my God Aria thought now He still thinks he's dating Jackie. But how come he nothing says nothing about alison Maybe he remembers what happened before the book.

Doctor richard; Don 't worry Ezra I already called them They should be here soon.

Doctor richard; Now that I'm sorry I have other patients.

He said As he opened the door and walked out of them.

Aria and Ezra were now looking at each other Neither of them now knew what to say. Aria was still irritable that Ezra doesn 't remember her.

Ezra looked at Aria and did not know what to say Yet he decided to speak.

Ezra; So who are you How long do we know each other.

Aria looked at the ground but then back at him She didn 't know what she had say or what to do. She didn 't know if she should say they were dating or not.

Aria; We are the best friends For 6 years now We met in one bar When you graduated from college.

Aria said Aria didn 't know why she said it She didn 't want him to be confused about it He thinks he still dating Jackie anyway which she should tell him about that.

Ezra looked at her and slowly nodded He was still confused He still had a lot of questions to ask her.

Ezra; ok... And what about my parents or Jackie where they are.

Aria looked at him and said.

Aria; Your parents still live in New York And Jackie and you broke up It's been 6 years now.

Ezra's eyes widened in shock He thought of why would he broke up with Jackie. Jackie was the love of his life.

Ezra; Why What happened.

Aria didn 't know how to tell him that How should she tell him about Jackie.

Aria; You and Jackie were together in Italy on vacation There you asked her to marry But she said no And you two broke up.

Ezra was without words The woman he loved for so long Of which he date for two years.

Aria looked at Ezra as he was sitting on the bed sad Surely he now thinks about how much he loves Jackie This clarification irritate Aria even more The wave of jealousy ran through her. That he loves Jackie again And that he doesn 't remember who she is.

Ezra nodded sad He felt thirsty And told Aria to give him water She gave it to him And he took a deep sip. Then he looked at Aria who was still looking at him.

Ezra; And I've seen her then sometimes.

Aria looked at him Maybe she should tell him.

Aria; well...yes...You worked at college hollis here in rossewood and.

But before she said anything He said.

Ezra; I really became a teacher And at Hollis There I went to college.

Ezra said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly he didn't felt sad.

Aria smiled at him and said.

Aria; yeah... I know... Actually, your first job as a teacher was at Rossewood high school.

Ezra looked at her and smiled he was happy that he finally be became a teacher hmhe finally became something that he wanted for so long.

Ezra; really that's great i was an teacher and then an profesor.

Aria looked at him said.

Aria; yeah but now you are an teacher again at rossewood high school.

Ezra's smile disappered for a while he wondered why he is again at rossewood high school instead of Hollis College.

Ezra; why I became an teacher again at rossewood high.

Aria didn t know what to say but she decided to be honestly with him.

Aria; Because of Hollis you got fired.

Ezra's eyes wildened with shock.

Ezra; why.

Aria now felt that Ezra should rest The questions for today have been enough.

Aria; ezra i think you should rest now You were after the surgery and you need to rest.

Ezra; But I want to know more about my life about which I do not remember.

Aria Aria went closer to him And put her hand on his scholder.

Aria; ezra promise you I'll give you more answers about your life but now but now you need to rest ok.

Ezra looked at her sadly about her Ezra clarification but nodded.

Ezra; ok I will rest now.

Aria nodded and asked him if he wants some water or if he is hungry or something ezra shocked his head and And lay on the bed and covered it back from his blanket. Aria looked at him sadly and said that she go call her friends And she told him she'd be back after a while he nodded and she went away from the door to call her friends.

When she was back in the hospital corridors. She pulled out her phone from her pocket. And she started to calling her friends.

Spencer; hello

Aria; hey Spencer its me aria where a

Are you girls You're still in the theather.

Spencer; yes We're hiding there where else we should go.

Aria; ok I know Spencer how are you girls now anyway.

Spencer; We are somewhat stressed out you know...A is after us And he wants to kill us.

Aria sighed she know that slut A is still after them.

Aria; yeah I know But we have to solve it and endure it Tomorrow we'll go home.

Spencer; and what about ezra how is he.

Aria sighed should she tell them about that Ezra dont remember anything and mostly her too.

Aria; ezra is kinda Fine but its the problem here.

Spencer; what kind of problém is it.

Aria; the problem is that Ezra doesn t remember anything he lost his memory.

 **This is it guys i hope you like this xhapter leave me a rewiev let me know what do you think about this thanks bye guys.**


End file.
